


vale's greatest heroes (do very little saving)

by lionsenpai



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ficlet dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/lionsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request dumping ground. </p><p>1: This is the worst day of Weiss's life, and her girlfriends won't stop smudging her make-up</p><p>--</p><p>2: Blake finds her soulmate in a gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s fifteen minutes until the ceremony begins, and Weiss tugs at her dress, the off the shoulder collar never sitting just so. She checks her note cards once, twice, three times just for good measure, and then touches up her makeup in the mirror, reapplying lipstick that hasn’t even smudged. By the time Ruby arrives, knocking twice on the door to be polite before rushing in anyway, Weiss is guzzling water and praying she doesn’t choke. 

"Ten minutes!" Ruby tells her, smiling broadly. "Let’s get you out there."

Weiss can’t stop picking out the imperfections in her own attire, but Ruby looks beautiful, her long bangs curling in toward her face, the dark samite dress hugging her body perfectly. Weiss blinks twice and then runs a nervous hand through her hair, wishing to change. 

"Is there anyway we could postpone—" she begins, her gut coiling. 

"Yang said you would ask that! She said it’s a full house, and the people will be expecting the new owner of the Schnee Dust Company to be on time." She pauses. "And Blake said you look great. Which you do, in case you were wondering."

Weiss groans. “Are you sure? The dress isn’t too much?”

"It’s like… Exactly the right amount of much," Ruby tells her, and Weiss must remind herself that she  _is_  an adult now, even if she hasn’t changed a bit since their school days. 

"Trust me!" she says, taking Weiss’s hand. "You’ll do great!"

She kisses her for good measure, bending down to reach her, and Weiss leans into her. It’s quick, but it’s just enough to make her heart pound in her ears, and Weiss feels light-headed when she notices her red lipstick smudged on Ruby’s lips. 

"Come on," Ruby says, and Weiss lets herself be led out of the room, breathing fast. 

Yang meets them halfway to the staging area, blonde hair bound for once in an elegant braid—Blake’s idea. Curls spill from the lengthy twist of hair, but she too looks wonderful, much better than Weiss in her silk gown of trailing orange and fiery red. 

She meets them with a wave and a smile. “Go time in eight!”

"She needed some convincing," Ruby explains, squeezing Weiss’s hand. 

Yang squints, and brushes her thumb against the corner of Ruby’s lips, wiping away some of Weiss’s lipstick. Ruby grins and Yang mirrors her, laughing, “I can tell.”

They both look to Weiss, who has a serious case of dry mouth despite the water she nearly drowned herself with just moments before. 

"Need some more?" Yang asks, sliding closer, cupping Weiss’s cheek. 

"Yes please," Weiss manages. 

Yang kisses her too, lips warm and soft against her own, and this time, her racing thoughts quiet just long enough for her to catch her breath—and then lose it all over again because Yang is  _gorgeous_  in that dress and a very good kisser always. 

Ruby laughs when they part, squeezing Weiss’s hand again and asking, “Better?”

"Yes," Weiss says, finding her voice.

She looks up at Yang, noticing the smudge of red against her tan complexion, but she tries to mirror her smile, searching for the confidence she doesn’t quite feel. 

"Time to go," Yang says, taking Weiss’s other hand and leading her along, long strides nearly dragging Ruby and Weiss behind her. 

Blake waits for them just behind the curtains, the spotlight of the stage waiting just beyond her. She glances down at her watch and then up, relief washing over her as the trio close in. 

"I was worried you wouldn’t show," Blake says, fixing Weiss’s hair so it falls just behind her shoulders, baring the skin. 

"I’m here," Weiss says, glancing over Blake’s shoulder to look at the stage. "How long until I speak?"

"Two minutes," she says, glancing between Yang and Ruby, who have Weiss’s lipstick on their lips and her hands in theirs. "You gonna be okay?"

"Should have seen her earlier. She looked like she was gonna make a break for it," Yang says, leaning in to press flush against Weiss’s shoulder. 

"She’s gonna do great!" Ruby insists. 

Blake arches a brow and then looks to Weiss, who swallows and nods. “I’ll be fine.”

Blake gives her a lingering look and then leans in, her dark skin perfectly beautiful in this light, wiping at the corners of Weiss’s mouth. Weiss closes her eyes and holds onto Yang and Ruby for dear life because this is it, she can’t mess up now. 

"Hold still," Blake tells her and then kisses her, soft and encouraging. 

When they part, Weiss exhales gently and opens her eyes, unsurprised by the lipstick on Blake’s lips. 

"You had a little too much on," Blake tells her, running her thumb along her cheek. "Now you’re ready."

"Now I’m ready," Weiss repeats, breathing deep. 

Her note card speech comes to her easily, and she slips her hands from Yang and Ruby’s, letting them drop by her sides, her shoulders squared. The three of them smile down at her, and she returns the expression earnestly. 

"Wish me luck," she says, striding past them and starting toward the stage.

She looks back, just before stepping out into sight, and soaks in the sight of the three girls with her lipstick smudged on their lips, and somehow, that’s enough to let her take the step out onto the stage, nearly fearless. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Matching soulmate markings

"Is that your—?"

Yang looks up, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, arms bare. She’s slick with sweat and only thirty minutes into her morning routine, but there’s no missing the surprise in her eyes when she turns toward the voice. It’s barely six; she didn’t expect to have company this early. 

Blake hesitates between a rack of weights, her hair pulled back as well. Unlike Yang, she’s conservatively dressed: a loose t-shirt and sensible shorts, complete with a water bottle and sweat rag. 

Yang follows her gaze to her forearm, where the intricate gold lines map a flame with a core of shadows, wrapped in on itself like a clutch of nettles. 

She grins, coloring a little, and sets down the dumbbell she was lifting. “Oh, yeah! Looks cool, huh? I think it means my soulmate’s gonna be wicked awesome.”

She taps the mark, and Blake’s eyes go wide, lips pressed into a slant of a frown. The silence grows awkward and long between them, and the bandaged patch of flesh on Blake’s thigh itches incessantly, almost as if begging for freedom.

Blake clears her throat and finally says, “Yeah, definitely. Any chance you could spot me?”

Yang doesn’t falter. “Sure!”


End file.
